discord_nations_twofandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Colborme
Nova Colborme is the capital of The Kingdom of Victalma. This city though the first city built was beat by Lokin for largest city, it houses the royal palace. History In May of 1903 the Lokin Family moved to a area along the Colborme River from Esha. With the city being alongside the river it was the perfect place to build a farm. As the farm was being built many people moved nearby it as the family was skilled in combat and could protect people from raiders. Shortly after homes were built and by funding from the citizens a palace, soon enough the area would become a city. Upon Nicholas Lokin's parents death he declared the Kingdom of Victalma to start within Nova Colborme, shortly after the kingdom expanded elsewhere and more cities would be built in July, mind you while the palace was still being built and the city was anew. Tourist Sites Maria Tower Currently the newest attraction within the city, the tower is named after the King's cousin Maria. This tower guides ships entering port at night to a safe arrival. Nathaniel Horse Racing Arena The arena is named after the king's Uncle Nathan, who enjoyed horse racing very much. This led to the king building a Horse Arena in honor of his late uncle. This arena is the reason horse racing is so ingrained into the Victalman Culture. Clara Hall Named after the king's grandmother Clara, the hall is dedicated to her love to party, she partied all the way to her death. Elena University Named after the king's wife, Elena University has the best education within the entire country as professors from Yarah to Gogurme move to Nova Colborme just to teach there. Covartei Grand Fall Cathedral Within the district of Grand Fall lies the Covartei Grand Fall Cathedral, Covartei is the largest religion so its no surprise the largest building for Victalman is a Covartei hotspot. Docks The docks is where most people enter the city, you need to go up a long narrow bridge type of area to get to the Downtown area. It is a large attraction within Nova Colborme considering you need to go through it to get to the city. City Center After the docks lies the center of the city in downtown, its a large square where many merchants go to daily and tourists meet eachother. Victalman Royal Palace The place where the Victalman king lives is bound to be on the list, this area began construction before the king's parents died though they were not alive to see it be finished. Districts Nova Colborme is broken up into 5 districts, all of which have their own unique population. Royal Hill Royal Hill has the richest members of Nova Colborme and is mostly filled with nobles and businessmen, the Royal Victalman Palace is also stored upon the Royal Hill area. Grand Fall Grand Fall is the poorest of all Nova Colboran districts, though many poor people live here it is next to the 2 richest districts within the city, Royal Hill and Downtown. It is also the most populated Downtown Downtown holds most tourist attractions within the city and is the only district that is able to challenge Royal Hill with a run for its money. Farmers Hall Throughout the old Lokin Farm lies Farmer Hall, it is the most quiet of all districts and has many fields of different plants. Eastwood Eastwood is the 2nd most populated district within the city, it is probably the place you would overall land at if you were to live in the city as it is basically the equal of the city. Fun Facts Colborme means "Gold and Diamonds" in Victalman, while Nova means new. So Nova Colborme means New Gold and Diamonds. Nova Colborme is the oldest Victalman city, though it is one of the newest ones within the world.Category:Cities